Changes, Good or Bad?
by YouDontKnowMe
Summary: There's a new girl and she is from america... She's... different and nobody understands her, watch the mystery unravel. The Potter family has grown and is in a different variety.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter was a 24-year-old man and he was a part of the perfect family. His wife was a beautiful woman, she was part Veela, her name was Fleur Delacour, Their kids were precious and they weren't as intimidating as their mother. Part of Harry was missing and there was nothing he could do about it. Fleur was sort of jealous, Harry cared more for this girl than her, but she quickly sucked it up and went on with her life. Harry and Fleur had 2 children. One boy, Adam, Adam had blue eyes that were stunning; his teeth were always showing in the form of a smile. He was a little chubbier then the rest, he was spoiled rotten and the youngest of the munchkins. His Blonde hair was soft and He was still a big baby at the age of 13 months. Then the second to youngest was Hannah, She had Messy black hair and had crystal blue eyes, she was 12 and she was smart, mostly and she was beautiful. She was a little shorter but she was cute all the same. Roxy was 16 and was always on top of everyone else, she was always wearing Roxy clothes and was slim and at 5'9. She wasn't a Veela, because she wasn't even Harry's child, she was Sirius' and Michelle's. She was outgoing and Harry and Fleur were her Legal guardians. You could see her in tight jeans that were low for show, A Roxy Hoodie. At night you could find her at a nightclub and during class you could find her sleeping. Harry and Fleur were always on her case on her grades, they weren't eye-candy; let's just say that. Harry and Fleur loved her but would be even prouder if she actually put some effort into her work. The potter family was perfectly happy, and they lived in a mansion, Fleur was a housewife and Harry was working at the Ministry of magic/ part time quidditch player.  
  
The Weasley family was small, and just contained Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasly, and Leanne Weasley. Ron had a good job as a Quidditch player and Hermione taught at Hogwarts as a substitute and then a job at the Ministry of Magic, she had a secret job that they could trust with nobody else. 


	2. careless

A young girl ran her fingers through her brown hair with natural highlights while searching the shops with her Navy blue eyes. She looked inside a café/bookstore and saw chocolate. She had to have some and also saw a new emerging artist. The girl had Blue eyes and black long hair. She was quite built, and then she had long baggy pants on with a spiked bracelet. She looked away from the picture of the girl and looked above where it said Haley Malfoy. Malfoy was a commen name and didn't think more of it. Roxy. and Draco Malfoy were in a fued, and they would never stop. Haley picked it up but then remembered that she didn't have but a few dollars. "dammit" she said looking into her purse. The CD was priced at $17.99.She sighed and told herself she would get it the next day, and getting the money from Harry.  
  
"No, absolutely not" Harry said at dinner that night "But Dad???!!!??? I really want that CD" she started to pout and Harry couldn't resist. "Okay, what's the girl's name?" Harry asked surrendering. Roxy smiled and said "Um, Haley Malfoy, I thought the last name was kind of odd but shook it off." Harry stared into space.  
  
Haley Malfoy, was a seventeen year old girl. She would have been out with her friends right now but she couldn't be. She was married, with no kids, and she was a pop artist. She was a little bit different. She was told by her husband that one night Lord Voldermort took her. Her precious husband saved her and because she knew too much she had to be brainwashed by the Ministry of magic. They didn't know eachother before. he saved her (supposedly) Nowwa days her husband Draco was gone. And haley, the curious curious girl she was went to the muggle library, searched for her family on the internet and the information would be in in a few days, they were gonna send her her family. 


	3. everything

"Ohhh, my pretty baby", there was a woman with red hair and emerald eyes, Lily. Two men came in the white room that had many baby incubators with worn out parents by the side of them. James, the one with the sapphire eyes, and the man with dark eyes, Sirius. "Well I better get Harry, he probably wants to meet his twin, after 1 whole year in a hospital." Said the women with red hair gathering her coat and purse, she gave James a kiss on the cheek and left out the door. James lifted the baby up. "Yup, James you've got a good one on your hands", the dark eyed man forced a small smile as the other man put her down, "look Sirius, look I know what's bugging you, and I miss her too, she was one of my best-friends." Sirius was still getting over a loss of a loved one. Michelle. "James I was going to marry her!" he said putting his head in his forehead  
  
"She will be back in a few yea-," he stopped in his tracks There was some kind of bad vibe "What was that? Did you feel that?" "What was it?" They were both on the lookout for the one who should not be named, for James worked for the ministry and he was in the area. "It's him." "I have to get Lily and Harry."  
  
Sapphire Johnson, went by her middle name Haley. She was fourteen years old and in 9th grade. She was in seventh period last day of school counting down the minutes until school was over, Her deep blue sapphire eyes wide, Her black hair, a little longer than her shoulders, pulled back into a scrunchie. Her hair was originally red, but when she was five-years-old, she hated her hair's color, most five-year-olds couldn't change their hair color by wishing it, but she was different. She was a witch, but her mom didn't approve of her school around here so she was home schooled for magic, and she went to a muggle school. Witch she was currently sitting, Rocking Stone High school. She was also a skater who loved to sing. She was thinking about the dream she had this morning, she had trouble remembering it, she always had it, but only remembered parts of it. 1 minute. 30 seconds. 3, 2,1. "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" "Whoo-hoo!" everyone shouted before charging out the door. She pushed and jostled her way through the student body to reach her best friends. A girl, with aqua eyes and dirty blond hair, Alyssa, holding hands with a boy with soft blue eyes and black spiked hair, Jason, a second boy with sandy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, Adam.  
  
Meanwhile, on number four privet drive.  
  
Harry potter was unpacking his school things when an owl flew in, a normal barn owl to be precise, when he snatched the letter it had it flew away, the letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Good things are to happen to you. Please meet me at Dumbledore's office on the 15 of September. I'm really worried.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry didn't understand, if good things are going to happen, why was he a worrying?  
  
Back with Haley.  
  
Haley closed the door and saw a not on the table. It read.  
  
Haley-  
  
I had to go with Mr. Crouch Sorry. BBS.  
  
Mom  
  
The Phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey honey, I'm in England and I have some bad news." "HUH? You went to another country?" "Well, yes. But the reason is Mr. Crouch was here was because you know how it has been my dream to be the minister of magic, Well, our Minister of magic said Mr. Crouch was thinking about retiring, so I talked with him, but there are 2 people running, me and a jerk I went to school with, Luscious Malfoy. I have to run, just like bush did. I want you to come! Just jump in the fire tonight and be here in an a few hours or so, you are going to help me. Except if he chooses me we have to move to England." "What?" Haley asked trying to get her jittering cell phone off her belt "Well I'm sorry." Her mom apologized "No, Steven and Chris are trying to call me on my cell phone so G2G talk to you later" she said looking at the number on the ringing cell phone "Make sure you do your homework first, and no magic, and to get here say 'Leaky Cauldron!'" "Fine! Got to go bye," Haley said. Haley hung up the phone, and picked up her cell phone. "Wussup?" "Not much just chilling" they replied in unison "So, you guys want to go hang? "Ok, so I'll meet up with y'all at the curve" "Bye" they all said right before hanging up Haley put went out the door, if you go to most of yall have seen Avril Lavigne Sk8er boi, well that's wat happened And press Complicated you can see what they did. She took floo powder to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. She found herself in a hotel room; it was her mom's because it had a picture of her on the nightstand. Her mom walked in humming a tune. "Hey honey"  
  
"You can check out the stores if you want, just go down the hall and down the stairs" she said  
  
She did and none of the stores interested her. She was walking and a boy started to follow her, he tapped her and she turned around on her heels." I'm Draco Malfoy you probably already know my family, but I'm a wizard that attends Hogwarts, but you probably aren't advanced enough to go there, why are you dressed like a boy?" "I'm not I'm dressed like me so get lost." He drew his wand "what if I don't want to?" he snapped she was quick and dropped down and tripped him. He was down, claiming his toe was broke, but she just walked away.  
If you would like to know why she could be the Minister of magic of England when she is from America, she was living in England all her life, and magic is the same everywhere.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. And Miss. Johnson." "Good evening" they said in unison "Well, I have 1 other man that I am highly thinking about giving the place to, so dazzle me." He said sitting at his desk with a piece of paper and pen. "Ok, well, my mom is great, if you can tame me for 15 years, anything is possible, but seriously." just by that Michelle was in a daze, she wouldn't have to take Haley, don't get her wrong, she loved Haley, but If She hadn't had left, maybe Lily would still be here, just like James and Sirius. ".My mom is great, and I am almost out of the house, and she will have plenty of time for the people, and I fully believe in my mom, she makes great decisions and she can do it now too in big things, and she knows how muggles think and how wizards think, which is always a good priority" she finished and gave her mother a pat on the back and woke her up from her reverie. "You are right, Malfoy.. Just doesn't know about the muggles. he just doesn't like them. He only knows of the wizard world." "Malfoy? Does he by any chance have a son named Draco? Cause I met a dude Draco today, he was a dork, telling me he was a wizard assuming I was a witch." She knew this would get Draco in trouble because he would think this happened in the muggle world. "I would get use to Draco ," he started to tell her "you will probably be going to school with him, at Hogwarts.- this phrase made Michelle think. She couldn't have Haley going there, she was almost certain Harry was still in England and Going to Hogwarts. "Since you will be living here. Like father like son, we can't have him telling muggles about wizards and witches. We certainly can't elect him, so I guess the job goes to your mom" he finished happily "Really!?" her mom said wide eyed "Yes, be here tomorrow six o'clock A.M. sharp to sign papers" "I will! And thank you so much" she said shocked "Don't thank me, thank your daughter, she was the one who persuaded me" At dinner that night Haley asked:  
  
"Hey, do you think I could go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?" Haley said poking at her vegetables. "Hogwarts eh? I went there." She said, she was really trying to avoid the subject, but maybe this would be a good thing, she would get to meet Harry, and maybe she could get the muggles to let her take him, since she now had a job. "Really how was it?" she asked curiously "Teachers were mean, headmaster was great, but the best thing were my friends, lily Evans And Chloe Anderson. And my boyfriend Sirius Black" she said thinking about the good times "You were going out with a murderer?" she asked, still curious "He wasn't a murderer, he never killed them, I know Sirius, I was going to marry him, but I went to a muggle college, I came back during a break and they were all gone. I had you, and I cried myself to sleep some nights, but I think about you and my world turns right back around, I never talked of them again I shoved it out of my life, but that's gone, I don't want to talk about it." Haley looked into her mother's eyes and dropped it, but she couldn't help but wonder if her father was Sirius, she had never really known him, his name even. Her mom never told her, but she was fine with it.  
AVRIL LAVIGNE LYRICS  
  
"Mobile"  
  
Went back home again this sucks gotta pack up and leave again say goodbye to all my friends can't say when I'll be there again It's time now to turn around Turn my back on EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything....  
  
[chorus] Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile. Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Start back at this life Stretch myself back into the vibe I'm waking up to say I've tried Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE It's time now to turn around Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh....  
  
[chorus] Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile I'm a mobile  
  
Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile spinning round with mixed feelings crazy & wild ... sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD ....  
  
Everythings changing everywhere I go All out of my control Everythings changing everywhere I go out of what I know  
  
la la la la la la (la la) la la la la la la (la la) la la la la la la (la la la) la la la la la la  
  
[chorus] Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile I'm a mobile  
On the train now Haley was a blond with short hair to the end of her shoulders, she wouldn't have died her hair but the midnight blue that she died her hair with wouldn't have showed up, then before school she cut her hair but her mom wouldn't let her re-dye. She also had purple eyes, she always hated the color purple, thinking it was a girly color but this was an exception, it made her eyes look so freaky, and her mom liked them, she said they reminded her of someone. She looked totally different but totally awesome. She wore a white tank top and black jacket, with camouflage jeans. Some one opened the door; she had dark red hair and beautiful Cocoa colored eyes. She was very skinny, but tall.  
  
"Hi I'm Ginny Weasly, do you mind if I sit here?" "Sure, I'm Haley Johnson, Ginny sat down next to Haley and stared wide eyed into Haley's eyes "Wow, how are your eyes like that?" "They're contacts." Haley said "Cool, hey I don't remember you, are you new?" Ginny asked "Yeah" Haley said "What house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked "Gryffendor my mom was" "Cool I'm in there" "Great I'll actually know somebody, except for this Draco creep" "Ewe Malfoy! I hate him!" Ginny said with the most disgust in her vi "So do I, but he probably wont recognize me, I had in my regular contacts and regular hair in" "That's not your natural hair?" "Nope" They started to talk for about 10 minutes more When 2 boys came in, twins, Red hair, looked a lot like Ginny.  
  
"Ginny- hey who is your friend?" "This is Haley, Haley these are my brothers, Fred and George" "So Ginny, do you have any hobbies?" "Not really" "Ya whatever, Harry this Harry that!" George said while Fred made kissing sounds "Do you? Yea I sing," Fred gave out a fake yawn, "boring, Ill let you two do you'll girl talk and see you at hogwarts." They both left For about an hour, Ginny described Hogwarts, and they talked about random things, but nothing could explain Hogwarts, the beautiful castle.  
  
She went and sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, she didn't really know where she was supposed to sit. The Sorting Hat sang a jolly song that surprised most of the 1st years that were up in front of the great room, but in the end all were clapping "Johnson, Haley" Mrs. McGonnagal yelled.  
  
Haley sat on the stool and put the dog-eared hat On, she was kind of surprised, and so was the rest of the school, why would a 15-year-old girl be getting sorted?  
  
The hat said something, but while it did A old women with gray hair pulled up to a tight bun was talking, so she couldn't hear it.  
  
"This is Haley Johnson, She has transferred here from America, and I hope you treat her as she is at home," She said  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted She casually walked to the appropriate table and smiled at Ginny, and sat down next to her Her, The people sitting at the table were clapping. She fell asleep during parts of the sorting but the lady calling names always woke her up with her shrill voice. The white bearded man she assumed was the headmaster's stood up and said, "I hope you enjoy your wonderful repast, and to all students, the forbidden forest is. forbidden." and with those words The plates on the long tables showed tremendous amounts of foods, every kind Haley could imagine, she grabbed a little of every thing and started to chow down.  
  
Next to Ginny was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, quite pretty, across from her was a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, wait, wait, he was none other than Harry Potter. Next to him was a boy who was probably another one of Ginny's Brothers, she did say she had 5. Harry Potter and Ginny's brother were deep in conversation about quidditch.  
  
"What is wrong with your eyes?" a nosy boy about the age of 11 asked, everyone turned her direction to see what the boy was talking about "contacts" she said "I'm Ron Weasly" Haley knew it, it was Ginny's brother "I'm Hermione granger" The girl with mousy brown hair said "I'm Harry Potter" The boy with the Emerald eyes said "really? The girls in America go crazy for you" she told him "Hear that Potty, you got your own fan club, you wish" came a cold voice from behind them. And snickering after that comment Haley turned around to see the same face she saw at the mall place. "my, My My, we have a real lady here" He said looking at Haley. then whipped his head toward the girl with his best smile that still sent a shiver up Haley's spine with the brown hair and said "not a mudblood" he smiled back at Haley and said " he got down on one knee and took her hand and was just about to kiss it when she put her hand around his throght and put her other hand ready to punch his face. "If you ever try to touch me again, especially with your lips, Ill beat he crap out of you before you can call your mommy, And If I hear any more of that nonsense I will do more than hurt you." She started her punch but stopped it right in front of his face. "run along and take your scummy friends" She faced back to ron and harry, "now, where were we" she acted as if nothing had happened "Oh man, Snape's coming." He said looking behind her She turned around and there was a pale man with black greasy chin length hair and black robes "Miss. Johnson, in our rule book it expressly states that assault is forbidden" "And yet it clearly states that any affection for the opposite gender is also forbidden, and if any student or teacher offended you in any way self-defense is supported, and that dolt was trying to kiss me, therefore I was using self defense. And do you want me to bring this up with my mother, Michielle Johnson, the minister of magic?" Snape went deathly pale and turned around, and started to chat hurridly to dumbledore. "OK then" he said on his way back to the teacher table "wow, Your mom is the Minister of magic!?" Was all Ginny could say "well Yeah, it isn't a big deal." Ginny was going to argue, but Ron interrupted "Was all that stuff true? About the rules? Because if you've read it you would be the second, Hermione here was the first" "No, just made it up? She Said shrugging dumbledore said something. "Attention Students, I need Haley Johnson To come to my office after dinner" "oh man, I cant get expelled on the first day of school, can I? Oh well" "They won't expell you just give you detention" Fred Implied "That's real comforting!" She Told one of the twins, she couldn't tell them apart yet. "I know isn't it?" He said "Ginny if you are done will you show me to dumbledores office?" "Sure" They stood up and walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Miss Johnson, professor Snape is saying that he had romantic times with your mum, and you might be his daughter." "I don't think so headmaster, I look nothing like him" Haley said thinking of his greasy black hair, brown eyes, wrinkly and pale face "Well, Lets just have a look see" Dumbledore whipped out his wand and muttered something under his breath and pointed his wand at Haley, there between Dumbledore and Haley was a picture, Dumbledore picked it up and his eyes went wide for a second, then he went pale. "Serverus is not your true father, nor Michielle Johnson your true mother." This made Haley go completely pale. "Wh-Who are they?" She asked astonished "It seems to be, Lily and James Potter, Ginny be a dear and fetch Harry"  
  
"Harry! Come Quick!" Ginny said running into the great hall "this wouldn't be some plan to kiss harry here is it?" George joked "C'mon!" She dragged harry to dumbledores office "you wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked "yes, sit down Harry, it all started out when Serverus accused haley of being her father, we did a spell saying who the parents are, it turns out you two are siblings." "What? We look nothing alike!" Harry said not believing "I use to have red hair and blue eyes" She confessed "I think it would be best if you two were to go to bed" "Sure" they said in unison, they walked out the door and harry tried to break the silence and ask: "Are you okay?" "I guess, I mean, I trusted my mom, but she has let me live my life a lie, every day of my life I thought I was one person, but really Im not, and that scares me. I lost my childhood, I should have had a mother, father, and brother, but all I had was a liar as a wannabe mother." "well its better than my life, I had to live with my- our aunt uncle and fat cousin, at least you had someone who cared." "hey, do you think we are gonna live together? Because we are related?" "don't know, we have a whole school year to think about that." "yeah I guess" Haley gave out a sigh and thought about her mom, she loved her mom and wasn't really mad at her. "Haley, I was wondering, this weekend is a hogsmeade weekend for like a welcome back, would you like to come with hermione, me, and ron?" "yea sure, but can Ginny come?" "sure, did you know my mom and your-our parents were best friends?" "no, but maybe you should ask her what this is all about." "im going to give her an owl right now" they both walked into the portrait hole the password was pigpimples, Haley went straight up to her room to write her mom and harry went straight up to his room to write Sirius.  
  
Haley wrote:  
  
Dear mom,  
  
Why didn't you ever tell me Lily and James are my parents? I'm not mad. But I miss you. Harry is here. I figured it out because Severus said you had 'romantic times' and said I was his kid, dumbledore did a parent spell, and It showed Lily and James potter.  
  
Haley  
  
Harry Wrote:  
  
Sirius-  
  
It's Harry. Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister? Haley, she is here at hogwarts, Do you know Michielle fern? That is Haley's mom. Write soon  
  
Harry  
  
When Sirius got the letter his stomach was in knots, he found his long-lost-girlfriend after 14 long years, his girlfriend was alive and she had his goddaughter. He decided to to write harry back  
  
Harry-  
  
Well, it was hard, there was never really a time for it. Michielle, yes I know her, we were going steady for our hogwarts years. Then she went to a college, she left right after you were born and came back during the summer, you were fine when you were born, but haley needed help breathing for almost a year, she was so small, at first they said she was going to die, but she lived, there was too much hope. When we were supposed to be taking Haley home, You know who came. When is your next hogsmeade weekend? Ill talk to you then. I was going to tell you on the 15 because It was the first time I would be able to get to hogwarts.  
  
Sirius  
  
When Michielle got the letter she was happy, Haley met Harry, she was going to write back  
  
Haley-  
  
I hope I can see you the next hogsmeade weekend, when is it? Please tell me.  
  
Love, Michielle- since you know the truth you can call me michielle if you like  
  
In the morning Ginny woke up at 7:30am, she got ready, witch took her thirty minutes, she didn't cover her face, just some lip shine, mascara, and glitter. When she came out of the bathroom she accidentially woke hermione and Haley up.  
  
"you wear make-up?" haley asked disgusted "already?" hermione finished "ummmm, duh! You mean to tell me you don't" "no" they both said "Sit on my bed while I get my stuff" She straightened hermiones hair, covered up the baggies under her eyes from studying 'til the last minute, and put on the barest shade of lip gloss. She had to chase Haley around the room to even get the stuff within 10 inches of her, she finally got tired and gave up. Haley changed and brushed her hair and teeth and was ready. "so, you and harry are really siblings?" "I guess" "Wow, you'll probably be in the daily prophet!" "That reminds me! My mom is the new minister of magic, and she is in the daily prophet today" "wow! I still can't believe it! Dad said crouch was looking for a new one on account of he was going to retire But I never thought I would know her daughter, or it was a her for that matter." "Yea, Well, C'mon, we don't want to be late!" "I do" Ginny said the minute she walked into the Great hall someone waved at her to come sit, it was Harry. "we have 4 classes together" he said handing her a timestable. "oh it looks like I have potions first. Where is that?" "well, just go up a few flights of stairs, then a right then in a door that says 'Mr. Snape'. "oh not that creep again" Haley said putting her forehed in her hand "but then the other teacher's are pretty nice" "they better be, after the torture Im gonna go through with him. Well I better get a move on." They all started to giggle "OK see you at lunch"  
  
Haley changed and brushed her hair and teeth and was ready. "so, you and harry are really siblings?" "I guess" "Wow, you'll probably be in the daily prophet!" "That reminds me! My mom is the new minister of magic, and she is in the daily prophet today" "wow! I still can't believe it! Dad said crouch was looking for a new one on account of he was going to retire But I never thought I would know her daughter, or it was a her for that matter." "Yea, Well, C'mon, we don't want to be late!" "I do" Ginny said the minute she walked into the Great hall someone waved at her to come sit, it was Harry. "we have 4 classes together" he said handing her a timestable. "oh it looks like I have potions first. Where is that?" "well, just go up a few flights of stairs, then a right then in a door that says 'Mr. Snape'. "oh not that creep again" Haley said putting her forehed in her hand "but then the other teacher's are pretty nice" "they better be, after the torture Im gonna go through with him. Well I better get a move on." They all started to giggle "OK see you at lunch"  
  
"What the heck!" she said to herself, she was confused, and where the heck did the faerie that she just saved go? "Haley!" called Harry's voice, he was coming right towards her "Whoa! Where did That thing come from?" "what thing! If anything, it should be where did it go!" "No, the thing on your neck!" "What?" She stared down a her neck, the stone was beautiful. It was glowing and beautiful, it had a silver chain. It was Saphirre. "well, there was a faerie, and it gave it to me. "oh man, lets take you to dumbledore, tell him there was a faerie on campus." she hid the stuff in her robe and they ran to the Great hall, everyone was gone to classes, so they went to dumbledore's office "Hmmmmmmm, what was that password?" Harry thought "Lemon Drop?" the door opened, but not because of harry but because Dumbledore was standing right there "I see you found. your belongings Miss. Johnson." "ummm, what?" "Sit down here and read the pages of the book I give you" He took out a book and gave it to Haley. She eyed him and the book and opened it "Page 6" She took a deep breath and read what it said aloud " The group, the three, the girls, the witches, the gifted ones, one by one, girl by girl, coming together, the beautiful ones, the jewels of the earth. This is the poem about the three girls who will have special powers of their own, when they come together anything is possible. Each given a special jewel." "Let me guess. I am the sapphire. Where are the other 2 girls?" "Correct, they are at beauxbatons and Durmstrang, if you don't mind, I have some paperwork to do, so please excuse me, and this is between you me. Tomorrow, we will be welcoming them here they will be here to learn and eventually come here for school. Stay in your house all day tomorrow, except for meals and the library. Meet me here at 2:00pm" They both left It was 1:30pm and she was waiting and reading a book. She heard a mind shattering scream. It cam from the boys dormitories, because nobody was around she peeked in, she saw a man, He was dirty, needed a shave and had raven black hair, he was keeping the mouth shut of a house elf, the elf was wearing very colorful clothes, nothing that matched or fit.  
  
"that's hogwarts property! And If you want a fight, iv'e had 7 years of Karate martial arts if that's good enough?" "Haley" He said dropping the elf "excuse me?" "oh, haley!" He came up and hugged her "Miss, Dobby not anybody property, Dobby is Dobby" He said hurrying out the door "Anyways, how the heck did you know I was haley?" "your eyes, you wear glasses, and the rest but your hair witch I don't know where you got looks like lily." At this time, and nobody was around so she had her glasses on. "I dyed my hair, and who are you?" "I'm Sirius, your godfather." "Oh my moms boyfriend!" "your mom." he drifted off into a daze "just like my mom does" "do you think Michelle still likes me, does she think I killed your parents?" "NO! she said she would never think that and YES!, no she told me you didn't." "So, how have you been for the last 14 years?" "well, Im The gifted one and I sing." "I know, your mother was a seer, but does the stone work" "what? How do you know? Did my mom know? She is like so dead!" "calm down! She wasn't aloud to tell, the minister of magic" "really? It was her dream, I didn't doubt her, she had a lot of ambition" "Yup" "and you sing, you're a regular lily" "I didn't know she sang" "are you kidding" "well don't blame me, I only knew she was my mom since Saturday!" "oh, well can I hear your music?" "Sure, Ill just get your guitar." She came back in with a red guitar. "here goes"  
  
M2M LYRICS  
  
"Everything"  
  
It's been nine days, eight hours Forty minutes, ten seconds Since you called I've been so crazy I've just about Taken our picture Off the wall It's been three months Over hundred days Since you held my hand And I miss you in A thousand ways Will I ever see you again?  
  
[BRIDGE:] How did it change so fast? (I won't give you To the past) I really thought it'd last  
  
[CHORUS:] All that we had was So unbelieveable Now that it's gone It's just inconceivable Still in my dreams You were so damn beautiful How could it be That you ruined my Everything Everything Everything?  
  
Everything Everything Everything  
  
It seems like Everyone everywhere's in love So, where are you? And I remember You couldn't get enough Said you felt it too So didn't you  
  
[Repeat bridge] [Repeat chorus twice]  
  
Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything  
  
Ooh, hooh You're really my everything Everything, everything Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything  
  
It's been nine days, eight hours Forty minutes, ten seconds Three months, a hundred days And I miss you in A thousand ways  
  
"That was great" Sirius said in awe "thanks, and why are you here?" "oh, well, I was hoping to meet harry here" "oh, well he is going to be her in a minute"she said looking at her watch The door opened and harry came in. "Sirius!" "harry!" they hugged and started to talk, she went back to the girls dormitories, put her contacts in, and she left for dumbledores office.  
  
In the office were 2 girls. One with brown hair and violet eyes. She was very pretty. She was wearing tight bellbottoms and a blue peaseant top. Then a second girl with green eyes and dark brown hair, she was wearing plain blue shorts and a tank top, she looked maybe 13.  
  
"Hi I'm Iona, but ho by my middle name, Valarie" the girl with the purple eyes said "and I am Esmerelda" "Hi I'm Haley." "Valarie what is a matter with your eyes?" "Oh, Well, they are natural. Just I tell muggles they are contacts. " "oh" "And Esmerelda how old are you" "I'm 14." "I'm 15" "Ditto" they talked about misilanious things when dumbledore came in "Girls, in two weeks if your parents approve you can attend hogswarts. But until then you are to report here every morning and you will return at 1:00, when your classes are over. Haley maybe you should go back to your commen room."  
  
she went to the commen room and sat by ginny and hermione. "you know what? I feel like singing." "then sing you have a beautiful voice." "ok here goes" she walked up and said "guys you gotta loosen up! You got your friends, and you need to relax, so I wanted to sing a song. Do you have any suggestions?" "Once My dad brought home a American muggle TV and there was a show on it called Jimmy Neotron, and There was this fat guy that sung a song about hanging pants up, can you sing that?" George asked "Ummmm, no, but I can sing this" she said alittle confused  
  
"All You Wanted" By Michelle Branch I wanted to be like you I wanted everything So I tried to be like you And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out That when the tide comes I'd take you away  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares If you need me you know I'll be there Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone  
  
The gryffindor commen room was stunned, but in the end they were whistling, and clapping she smiled, but her head led her a farmilar face, Fred Weasley, they stared for about 5 seconds then gave him a smile, he smiled back and looked back at his work. She casually walked to her dorm and thought, "do I have my first crush" so she decided to write steven and chris, scratch that, she could call them! She could find a spell, then use her cell phone. First she had to do her homework first. She grabbed four books and went out to the commen room to join the circle of friends, harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting down on the floor doing homework. "So harry, what about, you know." "oh he is gonna meet us at hogsmeade "ok, I have like so much friggin homework! How do they expect me to breathe?" "relax huh? And you only have 4 classes" Ginny said "So?" "When she got done, she ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She held it and concentrated, hard, after about 10 minutes she heard a beeping sound, she was so gleeful, she quickly dialed Chris' number and waited for the ring.  
  
"hello?" asked Chris " Chris?" "HALEY!" "yup, and I have a major secret, I hav't turned into a girly girl or anything but I think I have a crush" "ohhhhh, Is he nice?" "well I don't know" "you don't know if he is nice?" "well I kind of just smiled, but I don't know why." "then you think he is hot." "But he isn't!" "then why do you like him?" "I don't know" "then you don't like him" "But I felt something, something Ive never felt before! I can't explain it" "Then your screwed up." "Well I have known that, but I havn't touched a skateboard in weeks, Im afraid I am gonna lose my touch" "you won't, and what else is up?" "well, I have a brother" "WHAT?" "Yea, it is fun but I miss you guys, and I've gotta go, ttyl" "OK Ill call" before she could say not to he hung up  
  
at the shrieking shack.  
  
Sirius was being bored thinking, the door creeked open. Sirius jumped up. It was Michelle.  
  
At Hogwarts the next day.  
  
Haley, Esmerelda, and Valarie were all working on creating balls of lightning. They were all doused with sweat and so tired. It was hard work. Everything Haley did was blue, Esmerelda green, and Valarie Purple. Then they tried making fire in the palm of their hand it worked but it was hard.  
  
There were 5 Wizards sitting and taking notes. They were people who studied this subject for years. They were all ordering them around. After 3 hours of endless practice they figured that they could do anything they wanted by hard concentration. ERT was a gay program they were starting on Monday because today was Friday. After their training on learning how to control your powers, witch they were doing now, ERT stood for Evil Resistance Training, they didn't want them to be bad when they get older. When the girls were done They went up to gryffindor tower so Esmerelda and Valerie could move in.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wall, and suddenly the whole room turned black. "Two can play at that game" Valerie shot her head and the room turned pink "noep, three" she did the same and the room turned blue. Then two pillows hit Valerie and Haley. "ESMERELDA!" Haley and Valerie yelled in unison "yes?" she asked innocently, this tangled them in a giant pillow fight, when they were done with the room it was cool, but most of it wasn't Haley's decision. There was glitter floating around and instead of 6 beds it was 3 bunk beds, the walls were white and so were the floors. Haley's bedspread was black, Hermione's was blue, Ginny's pink, Esmerelda's emerald, and Valeries purple.  
  
"are you guys ready for dinner?" "sure!" at dinner haley was totally ignoring harry, ron, hermione, and ginny, it went this way for a few weeks, she ditched them for Esmerelda and Valarie at hosmeade. In the dorm Haley would'nt talk to hermione or ginny. Haley wasn't nessisarialy trying to ignore them it was just happening, she didn't even notice.  
  
"Hey guys!" Haley sits next to Ginny in the great hall at breakfast "Did you guys just hear something" ron asked "no why" harry said "just wondering" ron said "whats your prob?" Haley asked "whats yours" Ginny asked "what did I do?" Haley asked "For someone so talented, you sure are clueless!" hermione said, while leaving like the rest  
  
3 months went by them all ignoring and being mean, when one day Esmerelda and Valerie were around less and when they were little by little.  
  
The first Quidditch game.  
  
In the locker room Katie Bell, the new captain for gryffendor was giving them a pep talk. "guys, we got this! Loosen up, and lets go out there and have some fun!" she finished and the game started. Commontated by lee Jordan. "The quaffle is in possession of Angelina Johnson, a Slytheryn is coming to ram right into her, who is open? No one but 1, Katie bell the captain, she hits it hard, about 2 centimeters from hitting her head- if you ask me it was on porpose because she is jealous that she got to be the captain not her, but back the point, Angelina is HOT, seriously, the ball is intercepted by Draco malfoy, what a surprise! She runs it down the field and SC- nevermind, it is blocked by Katie Bell! She runs it back down the field and Score!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells Lee I need to get higher, maybe I will be able to see the Snitch Harry says to himself "Whoa!" He screams, his Broom is bucking like a wild horse! With one last buck, he had no chance, he was holing on by 5 fingers, now 4, now 3 and "Shwish" he was flying through the sky. Maybe Higher wasn't better! He squinted his eyes ready for major pain or maybe, even death. Haley, stood up, along with Hermione and Ron, a few rows away from eachother. What to do, what to do? Haley asked herself, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Harry landing slowly and softly to the ground, in the nick of time, about 10 meters away from the ground, Harry was moving slowly, and had a safe landing. The crowed cheered, all but Slytheryn, and the two girls sitting right next to Haley. "What are you doing?!?" Esmerelda and Valerie asked in unison. "Hmmmm, lets see, SAVING MY ONLY BROTHER! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?" Haley yelled. Harry saw something gold glimmer in the corner of his eye, He walked over, nobody noticed, they were all listening to Haley and her so-called friends. He saw the snitch, he walked over quietly and grabbed it. "Look everyone! Harry has the snitch!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Lee, all houses but slytheryn went wild.  
  
Haley was alone deep in thought, how could she be so stupid! I for got who my friends were, and now that I did I don't have any. She just had a great Idea, she ran up to the owlery and took one of the cages, ran up to gryffendor tower, locked herself in her dorm with her cage in front of her, sat and concentrated, sweat pouring down, it was hours until hermione and ginny came, they banged on the door yelling, Haley's eyes wanted to shoot open, but she wasn't going to let it happen. When hermione had an Idea and used the alohamora spell, Haley's spell was complete. What all three girls saw next was something nothing they could have been prepared for.. It the cage was a fat rat. With one toe missing.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the girls' reply, Haley was so tired, she wobbled over to her bed and laid down to a sleep that lasted 3 days. When she awoke she changed and left because she saw no nurse. In the gryffindor common room everybody stopped and stared, especially Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She just thought of a song to call her own:  
  
I am no good at songs, sorry, but she did write a song called sorry She finished and people were clapping, her friends came to her and just hugged her. "Friends?' "Defenately" they all said in unison "What happened?" "well, Professor dumbledore is going to have a trial, Sirius's name might be cleared!" "REALLY! WHEN!" "today" "ok" she wouldn't be believing this happened but, she always knew she could do it, alittle first year came and took a picture of Haley. "when is the trial? Are we aloud to come?" "yeah, but to keep your powers a secret we have to make up a story on how you found Pettigrew." "easy, he was snooping on harry, and went into the wrong dorm, he was in mine, I found him, there you go" "ok, get ready, you have an hour." The portriot hole shot open, ""Young lady, you needed at least 2 more days of bed rest, with all the magic you did!" she pulled Haley's ear. "bye guys, ttyl!" she said in pain while being walked out  
  
"Sirius Black is innocent, and Peter Pettigrew has been charged, life in askeban."  
  
Many shouts and groans were made, the minister of magic and Sirius collided. "mom, stop, old people kissing is wrong!" "you'll probably be seeing a lot of that, Sirius and I have decided to get married." "Well DUH! It is so obvious!" "and since you kids have been at school we have been looking at houses." "WHAT!?" "Well harry, I am your legal guardian, and Michelle is Haley's, so since we are getting married, we are one big family." "okay, well, we have to go, we're gonna go look at a condo., if you guys wan t, you can come over and stay during Christmas break, invite some friends!" "K bye! Ill send you an owl" harry just stood their, with his mouth open still taking in what happened. "harry? Whats amatter?" he looked at haley still bewildered "ever since I met you, my life has changed, day by day. Its just weird, you just seem to don't care what happens, you believe anything sort of." "well I care but" she swung her arm around him and turned around and started to walk, causing him to walk." "this is how I think of it. You only live once, so go with the flow, let good things happen and try to prevent bad ones" "Im gonna try"  
  
Christmas break was in 12 days and they were all counting down, hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Haley. On that day Haley and Harry were in for a surprise. The house was beautiful, the outside had a beautiful garden and perfect green grass. There yard had a blue picket fence around their property, and the house was white with blue windows and doors and roof. In the house was no normal house, actually it was big enough to be a small palace. It was practically all white with no neighbors. The inside had mable blue and white tile, all through the 1st story. The kitchen had several house elves working most likely on dinner. The weird thing about the house elves were they were all wearing clothes! The Kitchen had probably every appliance made and was nicely decorated. "boom!" came a loud noise from behind her. "oopsies" said a small house elf with a blue robe on. "its ok" Haley said cleaning up the batter she dropped with her magic. "Hello miss, Tolly sorry to bother" "no problem, I'm Haley, but Ill see you later, I have to go" "Ok, Tolly very sorry, if you ever need something come to tolly!"  
  
In her room she was wrapping preasents for her friends and family. She put them all in the living room and found her mom there with Sirius. Her living room was beautiful, they had all the muggle devices, the couch was blue leather "Whats up?" haley asked droping her presents. "Oh, we are just going to leave now." "for what?" "Sirius has a interview with the bank." "K see ya around." She watched them leave, she sat down and wondered, where are Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and ron? She decided to go look for them, one problem, there could be a million places in this house they could be at! So she went to her right, she entered a room with big comfy scarlet colord armchairs, with wood flooring, and over 1000 books, all the bookcases were mahogany and in one sitting chair she saw mousy brown hair. Hermione. "Hermione?" "yes?" "What are you doing?" "just catching up for the year." "Ok whatever. Have you seen anybody else?" "no" "Well you want to come exploring with me?" "sure, she said putting down her book and leaving with Haley. They walked through another room full of books and then through another mahogany door to find a sitting room that a fire appeared when they walked in. they walked through there to find the Living room. They ventured up the stairs to find many rooms, guest rooms after guest rooms after guest rooms, all the guest rooms were basically the same, with a 4 poster bed and a closet, dresser, bedside table and bathroom. Then Sirius' and michelle's room. When they found another staircase and went up those to discover a personel beauty salon. Plenty of elves and they found ginny getting a facial. "hey guys." "Ginny what do you have on your face?" "It's a mask. You really have to have petal do your nails." "no we really need to find harry and ron." "fine" she walked up to the mirror and took the green crud off her face, Haley had to admit, her face looked softer. They walked through a door and saw a arcade with flashing lights and games and a prize machine in the middle. Loud music was playing, and it was alittle too loud so they ran through it. And found a indoor swimming pool, it was nice, but they did't need it just then. The next room is where they found harry, it was a huge room with a little machine in the front harry was pressing different buttons and the scene changed "Harry?" "Oh, you're here, look at this! This is sooooooooooo cool! I can practice my seeker skills, and you could do any skills, I can practice any sport! Lacrosse, soccer, middle ball, tennis, bowling,basketball, teather ball, racket ball, football, track,volley ball, kickball, soft ball, baseball, fore square, rugby, gymnastics, and any other sport!" "That's nice, c'mon, we have to go." She said pulling harrry out of the room to the next, a personel gym. Then a bar, Then her mom's personel study, then Sirius'. Then surprisingly a Mcdonalds, on the door there was some doo-hicky. "hello?' haley asked "down here miss." Said a house elf trying to jump up and down. "hmmm, what was I suppose to say?" he said flipping through a packet of paper "We love to see you smile!" he sung, "oh right, that's the song." "Oh, how may I help you?"\ "ummm, Ill take a large frie I guess." She said bewildered. "oh right, what am I suppose to do now." "Large fry, would that be all?" "ummm, ya." She said looking at her friends who were nodding approval They finished the fries down the stairs while hermione told her about S.P.E.W. And they found Ron down stairs in the kitchen being served as much as he wanted. When haley Harry and Ginny saw the food they ate and ate, as hermione stood there not wanting to take any food from a house elf because it should'nt have had to make it. When the phone rang "hello?" Haley asked "honey, its mom, we are going to be a little late, we got stuck in traffic" "Ok sure, and why are the house elfs wearing clothes?" "well because they came to the house, and they wouldn't go away, so I gave them clothes, they said they still wanna stay, so I said OK but they can leave whenever and they each have their own little room. For food, on the 3rd story there is a restarant, you can change it to anything you want, just on that door put what restaurant, it is automatically set to mcdonalds though. Ill see you later tonight. Bye." "OK bye" she hung up the phone. "so what happened?" harry asked "nothing, and they will be here late, but they will be here for Christmas tomorrow, hopefully." They decided just to eat downstairs until they puke, and Haley told Hermione about the house elves and she ate, after she saw the living quarters, in a cup-board, was like 20 doors, everything was small, and there was a bed in each one and a bathroom and a dresser. They were having a great time, they had pizza and talked and played around, surprisingly a snowy owl bursts through the window. On it's leg was a envelope written in blue ink, Haley Johnson, she took it and the owl flew away. She opened the envelope and the paper read.  
  
Dear Haley Johnson,  
  
To my understandment you have a exceptional voice, My name is Keith Dartley, a music manager. With parental consent you may try out for a talent search. On the 13 of January your must be at the new york performing arts center at 9:00 am sharp, you must have transportation home at 11:00 am sharp, have a already already made song to perform with your own dance. Hope to see you there! Song must be appropreate, no cursing or unappropreate situations.  
  
Kieth darley  
  
She looked behind at her friends who were all wide eyed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !" Haley gave out a shrill scream and danced around the room. And when everybody but one were lost in dreams, Haley had to go running through the house screaming "IM READY!" she screamed, a very groggy Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny woke up and kame out into the living room "what haley?" "Im done!" "with what?" "the song and dance, and you are going to watch me." She said putting them all down on the couch  
  
Her song was rap and pop, and her dance was hip hop. So in the end they all went to bed and at 3:00 am Sirius and Michelle came home. What none of them knew was in the morning there would be a soft snowy blanket wrapped around the country. When Ginny opened her big blue eyes and remembered what day it was, she put a smile on her face and woke up Haley, Harry, Hermione and Ron. 5 teenagers in their pajamas having a snow ball fight, after about an hour of it they were frozen solid and decided to go inside the house. Where the furnace was turned on and there was plenty of hot cocoa. Christmas was uneventful but happy, it was too soon when they had to return to hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Haley and the gang got closer and closer everyday, pretty soon all of them felt like they'd known eachother all their lives. Pretty soon January 13 was on it's way and the day before, January 12 was a Hogmeade trip. It was Friday after school and they didn't have much time.  
  
"this would look perfect on you!" Ginny called out putting a pair of tight low-rise jeans up to Haley, "no, they look so, so, uncomfortable!" Haley complained, in the end Haley got them so she could go to zonko's. she bought some of the usual stuff and the same at Honeydukes, at The three broomsticks they all chilled over some butterbeers.  
  
"so haley, are you worried about tomorrow" askd hermione with a twinkle in her eyes "well not really, if I don't get it, no problemo, if I do great!" Haley answered relaxed "I have to admit though, I am pretty excited" Haley added Back in the castle Haley practiced for hours. She practiced on her guitar, got her moves strait and tried to remember the lines one last time. She went to bed and when she got up in the morning she took a shower, put her hair up in a big tight bun, put on her blue addidas tennis shoes and a blue GAP sweater over a black tank top. She decided to wear her new jeans and she tuned her guitar and she went downstairs to the commen room. The Commen room was deserted, nobody, so she went downstairs to breakfast, and this was where everybody was. She sat with her noprmel group and dropped her guitar down and stuffed herself, she made sure she had a good breakfast. "Students, students, I have a very special announcement, haley Jo-," he stopped abruptly, harry and Haley looked at eachother and smile, "er Potter, is leaving today for a job, she has a chance at being a professional singer, thanks to Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, Haley can do a performance, right here before she leaves, you will have a chance to see a soon-to-be singer live. Haley looked at Hermione, have her a stubborn look and hermione pushed her up and over to the stage, she walked over to a chair in the front a student had put out she grabbed her guitar. "well, this is the song I am gonna be singing- or actually, I will let you guys pick."  
"Sk8er Boi"  
  
He was a boy She was a girl Can i make it any more obvious He was a punk She did ballet What more can i say He wanted her She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone She turns on tv Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin up MTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got Tickets to see his show She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
"or this one." She said  
  
"Everywhere"  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?  
  
"so, who liked the first one better?" and the majority of the school raised their hands, and only some raised their hands for the second one.  
  
Harry, ginny, ron and hermione were all pacing the room. It was 2:30 pm and Haley was on her way back. As if on Que, Haley walked in, eyes puffy, and face pale. "so?" Ginny asked impatiently. "I got the job" she said about ready to cry, nobody noticing, she sat on her bed and shoved her face in her pillow crying, while her friends danced around the room. They were more happy than she was. "Haley, what's a matter?" Ron asked Haley sat up on her bed, and gathered the courage "my mom. died, and .Sirius" her friends were shocked. Harry go to his room to mourn Ron went to try to make Harry feel better and Ginny and Hermione did the same for Haley. They tried to cheer them up, but nothing in the world would make her feel better, except. maybe, killing the soul that did it. And even then, they would not be completely happy. They left them to be alone.  
  
"Students, students, as many of you know, our Minister of magic has died, We now have a new minister. Lucious Malfoy, Draco malfoy's father" The only ones who clapped were Slythryn, and Professor Snape. It was Monday morning, breakfast, Haley and Harry were still mourning over their lost ones. They would cut school, for all they cared, for the rest of their student life. "We will be having the rest of the day off, I hope you will be using your time wisely." Dumbledore announced  
  
2 months passed by, Haley and Harry still in grief. They skipped a week of school after Sirius and Michelle died. But now they were getting better day by day. Haley let herself go, her red roots came back and she had ½ blond hair and the rest red, but she cut the red off. Then, she just wore her glasses showing her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
One morning before school Haley was sitting in the common room thinking about where she would go after this term, Harry came in "Haley- what are you doing?" "nothing" she replied wiping off a tear crawling on her cheek "No, really, what's up?" he asked concerned and sitting down next to her "Harry, where will we go after this semester, summer is 2 months away- I- we don't have a home to go to." "it's OK, we'll figure out something." Harry assured her, but of coarse he knew the cold truth, they would go to the family he wished he never had. Mrs. Mgonnagal came rushing into the common room witch alerted Harry and Haley "Haley Johnson, you need to come with me." Haley's stomache turned, 'what did I do now?' She asked herself and quickly stood up and followed her through the errie halls of Hogwarts.  
"This is it Miss. Johnson." Said Lucious Malfoy "This is what?" haley asked befuddled "You are not to be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for the remainder of the year, or should I say Years." He said with a Evil smile winding on his face. "why not?" "As much as I don't want to admit it you have loads of power, I'm sure your parents don't want to pay for an education you already have." Haley was furious, but was about to start to cry again "you know as well as I do. my parents were killed, by none other than." as much as it hurt her to say the name, she had to, to show she was not afraid. "Voldermort, the rotten Bastard" now it was Malfoy's turn to be Furious, but he put on a mask and pretended not to care. "Oh my, (too himself he says: Draco has picked a feisty one, though Haley overhears) angry are we now." "ya I guess we have something in common, and I won't leave this school!" "oh yes you will, I am the new Minister of Magic, not your mom" and with a flick of his wand she was transported from hogwarts to a house on privet drive, number four to be exact. The Dursleys. "just sign here ma'am." Says a gruff voice "are you sure?" a voice of a older lady sounding not sure of herself "yes" the gruff voice was sounding more impatient. Haley was on the doorstep not knowing what was inside "Hello?" haley says coming in the door "is anyone here?" she asks, if malfoy sent her here there must have been a reason. She brings her heavy luggage in and Mr. Dursley does not look too happy. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house!?!" The Fat man with no neck shouts "ummmm, well I'm Haley, Harry's sister." She said knowing exactly who he was now, from the stories from Harry. Her owl made a shrill scream, as Vernon awoke her from her daydream. "Get this annoying little bird out of my house!" He said pushing the cage. Haley decided to bug Vernon and opens her owl's cage. Out it flies right into the lady's huge massive bee hive style hair-do. She screams and runs out of the house, into her car, and off down the road. "hi uncle Vernon" Haley says cheerfully. "who are you and what are you doing in my house!?!" He said his face starting to turn purple. "I'm Haley, harry's sister, we have already been through this." She says like nothing is wrong. "He has a sister!? One was bad enough!" He growled "yup but don't worry, no other siblings, by the way, where is my room?" "what makes you think you can stay?" Vernon asks "Oh I have to stay, now where is my room, never mind I will go pick one" and off she walks up the stairs. She looks in every room and finds that she likes Harry's the best. Just a few minor changes. The room is now midnight blue with everything her room at her old house had. When she is done she finds she has and audience. One humongous boy about her age, by the looks of it, he was Dudley. "what are you looking at fatty?" she demands "your not aloud to do magic" he says in a matter- of-factly way "who said, as far as I am concerned I am." She says glaring at him, she tried lifting him out with her powers, but unfortunately, he was too fat and would not fit through the door, unless you turn him sideways, but that would knock over her lamp. So she dropped him and ran to his "mummy dearest". She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened to her, how did she let that happen to her she asked herself, she decided to write her friends. The parchment read;  
  
Dear Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron  
  
The dursley's are awful, I have only been here an hour and I have already flung dudley across the room, he almost broke through the floor. How can you stand them? How are you guys, I know you have to go through a whole month without me. Isn't it dreadful? Don't worry, I will take care of the Dursley's for you. Ha Ha Ha. Have dumbledor explain everything to you if you are totally befuddled by what I am saying. Tootles  
  
Haley  
  
She sent her owl on her way and decided to go to sleep, for she had no idea what was waiting for her the next morning.  
"Girl! Wake up!" Vernon Yelled "what the heck?" she asked groggily "get up! Couldn't you hear me yelling? We have a wonderful day planned out for you, yes sirree" Vernon said with a grin on his fat chubby face. She got dressed in Hogwarts robes because she knew it would get on the dursley's nerves. Dudley was sitting at the kitchen table eating his fill of breakfast. "Girl, go take orders from Dudley." "why should I take orders from that fat freak?" "That fat freak is your new boss!" he said with another evil grin "What do you want to do?" he asked politely Haley got a great idea, she put on her evil grin. "I want to vacuume."  
  
Haley bewitched the vacuum so that it would chase after the muggle who turned it on, and after that she decided not to take the crap and just not do the work. She threatned to turn petunia into an ant, and Dudley into a fat catapillar, and Vernon into a dung beatle. At Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had no Idea where Haley had gone to, he decided to take his advice and go ask dumbledore, but before he could Hermione caught him, with the daily prophet. She showed him a article. It read  
  
Potter is exiled  
  
Miss Haley potter, Harry potter's newly discovered sister was exiled from Hogwarts by our Minister of Magic Malfoy.. Ministry workers claim that she was merly because she was already skilled in the necessary qualifications of graduating and decided to leave hogwarts. But rumor has it that Miss Haley Potter was believed was to be in league with he-who-must-not be-named. Miss Potter's adopted mother \was the last Minister of Magic, but sadly she has sadly passed away, and as you probably know, Lucious Malfoy took the position. By Rita Skeeter  
  
"hermione, how can you believe this? You know Rita Skeeter, and you know Haley." Harry said, They both headed to Breakfast to meet ron.  
  
Over the month and a half Haley and her friends at Hogwarts exchanged letters, some saying  
  
Ginny: Haley, there is a new store in diagon alley, will you go check it out Harry: What have you done to the dursleys lately? Ron: can you send some sweets? I am totally out Hermione: Make sure you keep up with the reading I sent for you!  
  
Harry started to suffer, his scar hurt and started to throb every morning, after he had the dream his parents were in. He knew it meant voldermort was around but Voldermort would never dare come on Hogwarts grounds, for he was afraid of Dumbledore. It had been going down for 2 weeks, when he decided to tell his friends and dumbledore. He decided to owl Haley.  
  
Dea-  
  
He couldn't do it, it hurt so bad, he thought his flesh was going to peel apart. He wanted to scream but called for haley, he wished she could hear him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Haley was flipping through the channels on the TV and there was nothing good on, just baby shows because older kids were at school. She went through what Harry was, but just this one time. She heard him call, she thought she was hallucinating, it felt like she had busted her head open.  
  
Haley....  
  
Harry? Haley asked bewildered  
  
Haley? Harry, also bewildered, asked  
  
Does your head hurt? Haley asked  
  
Ya, does yours? He asked  
  
It's unexplainable she said This might help she closed her eyes and concentrated on her healing powers, her middle and index fingers started to glow and she put them over her forehead, the pain left her and Harry, but why could they talk through their minds... Haley searched her mind, trying to find a solution, when she was inside of her brain, well mentally, she saw what looked like many strands string tied together, she tugged on one that reminded her of Harry, wishing she was with him, when she opened her eyes, she was at Hogwarts! In the common room! Everybody was there, just staring at her. "hi" she said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and someone who she didn't recodnize came to her.  
  
"Haley!" they all greeted her and hugged her "whares harry?" Haley asked "oh, well he said he had a headache and he went to go hit the sack." Ron said Harry? Go down to the common room she asked telepathically , and soon enough harry came down, once their eyes locked, he ran to her.  
  
Flashes of light, going by so fast, the dursleys' her parents, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Haley had just woken up from a nightmare, well it kind of like a regular dream but the pain, both emotional and physical. What was wrong, her head hurt sooo bad, she decided to go ask Harry if he had the same problem. She threw on a robe over her short pajamas. She ignited a fire in the palm of her hand, surprisingly Harry wasn't in his bed. She did find a glass of water on his nightstand, it looked as if it had not been touched so she was gonna pick it up to drink it, but was taken somewhere, somewhere cold and chilly, in some kind of dungeon.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you are pathetic, as your parents, and sister." Said a voice that brought shivers down her spine, she was sitting down against a wall, she felt that harry was on the other side, in pain. "potter, now you will die, there is no hope for you, now I have to go plan a trap your sister." He said turning on his heel and locking the dungeon door so even if harry could get up and walk around, he could not unlock the locks. This was Haley's chance, she ran until she found harry, he was glowing a sickly green color, it was like some kind of acid. All over him. "Harry?" she asked softly "Haley, get out of here, save yourself, please" he pleaded "no I can save you" she told her healing powers to kick in, and she didn't know how long it took but she was sure it was worth it by the time she had gotten the glowing green gel off, she used all her energy that was left to transport them back to hogwarts grounds, in the common room, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and professor Mcgonnagal were worried, waiting for Haley and Harry to come back, now 8:00am, and Haley had laft at 1:00am when They finally arrived at school, they were both taken to the hospital wing and Haley fell asleep for 4 days, she had used most of her energy, and every time she woke up she was afraid, afraid Voldermort would come after her when she was powerless or asleep, and kill her. In the hospital wing when she was all alone, she would practice her magic, her shield, balls of lightning or fire balls, she wanted to make sure she could protect herself. After 2 weeks of tonic and bedrest she was forced to leave, she and her friends were in the gryffendor common room waiting for professor mgonnagal so she could apparate to the dursleys'. "So Haley, I will write everyday." Harry promised "So will I" the rest yelled in unison "And I will write back." Haley said "It's only 2 weeks, we will all see eachother before you know it" The portrait hole opened "Miss. Potter, there has been a change of plans, your birth parents left you a house, Godric's hollow, just by Diagon Alley, The minister has let you live there by yourself, and Harry shall join you when the term is over, there is a House elf there, her name is tolly, she use to be at your old house, the one with Sirius Black, your mother and Harry lived in" Haley's eyes lit up "Really!" she asked happily "and you may leave now" she said pulling out her wand "cool" within 5 minutes Haley was in a quaint house, there was a blue leather couch with 2 matching chairs, a light colored wooden round coffee table in the middle of them, then there was a normal TV and a light and plant decorating it. Everywhere in the house were pictures, not too much, but not too many. Of godric gryffendor, Harry as a baby, Her as a baby, what looked like her but with harry's green eyes all through the persons life she thought this was her and harry's mother, and a man that looked like Harry but blue eyes like hers all through his life she thought this was her father. Then 2 families, one with a younger lily and petunia with their family and one with a younger james and his family. She looked in a drawer of the coffee table and found a photo book, she found black and white pictures of many people she din't know, and Her, in her younger years, her mom had taken these, Tolly had probably brought them. On the last bage she saw a picture of a group of kids a little bit older than her. One her adoptive mother, lily, james, Sirius, someone named Remus, someone named Chloe and Peter. She walked across the pure white floor and went around the house, to a nice dining room, then to a small kitchen and found Tolly. "Hello miss. Tolly would be happy to help you, How can she?" The little house elf asked. "well I can manage, I just want to wander around the house, just take a rest" "no, that is ok, Tolly is ok" she nodded and left. She walked up the stairs and found 3 bed rooms, she felt a wane of sadness come over her. This was the place her parents were murdered, just she didn't know it, yet. She looked in one room, she was sure it was hers, it had her guitar, and CD's she found her old bunk beds and under the bottom bunk was a bed you could pull out. She Thought maybe ginny and Hermione could spend some time here. Then she walked through a bathroom that connected her room to another room, she knew it was Harry's she found quidditch books and a lot of things that were in his old room. Then she left that room and found another room. If this was my parents old house, was this my parents' room? Was this the house they died in? she laid on the bed and cried, her life had gone to good, to great to horrible. She wished she wasn't an orphan, if she had never come into harry's life he would still have Sirius and maybe they would be living together, he would be happy. She walked out anddriend her tears, deciding she would never go back in that room again. The two weeks passed by quickly and soon it was time to go pick up Harry, she had arranged to be picked up by the Weasly's, pick up Harry and drop them off at their house. The weasly's had been visiting often to make sure she was ok, she thought it was sweet and she wouldn't know what she would do without them.  
  
"harry!!!!!!!!!!!!" she ran to him as he got off the hogwarts express and giving him a hug, she gave Hermione, Ginny and Ron a hug and they all got in the car, along with Fred and George. "So Where is your new house and what is it like?" asked Fred "Its perfect," she said not bothering to mention her parents' room. "it has a nice little veranda with a rocking chair and is right on a hill overlooking Diagon Alley! And the whole hill is ours, we have the whole house to ourselves except for our guardiun like elf named Tolly, it is not as big as our old house but it is a cozy home" she said with the wealey parent's agreeing. When they got to the house she showed Harry around and He too found the room they talked about their parents, what thery would be like, he got settled in and tolly made them lunch, macaroni and cheese. A beautiful silver and white owl flew through the window dropping a letter in her lap and leaving, on the front it read, to haley potter. She looked at harry and opened it  
  
Dear Miss. Haley Potter,  
  
This is one of your schoolmates father, I would have called you but my son has told me about the circumstances. You have been picked out of the 100 kids that tried out for the audition to be in a band. You and 3 other girls will be practicing and recording songs, your CD's due date is March 1st 2003. on the first day of term go to platform 10 at 10:00am. Hope to see you there. You will be getting your ticket 2 weeks before. You will be going to new york city, you will be staying in a apartment building  
  
Haley lit up with joy. "are you sure you want to do this?" "ummmm, YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, harry, we are living all alone, sure we have money, but, what if we run out? It might not be possible, but you are gonna be at hogwarts for a year, and I will be all alone." She said The summer passed by quickly, Haley kept harry on his toes practicing quidditch and Hermione, Ron and Ginny came for the last day they would be on break. Ginny and hermione were in Haley's room talking. "man, you are gonna be gone for a whole year!" "yea, but there was nothing I could do, It was malfoys decision to make me stay home, the job will make it fun!" "I guess, do you guys want to go to London? The muggle part?" haley asked 'Ok, I will meet you by the door, I will just go get the guys." Said Hermione  
The last day of summer break, Haley and Harry's b-day party, it wasn't really a party just Hermione, Ron, Ginny,Harry and Haley. The gang all went to Diagon Alley and after that the remainder of the time at Haley and Harry's house. all 5 friends sitting at a round boot at the leaky cauldren, laughing and tlaking, when 2 unknown visitors came, a pale girl holding hands with Malfoy. "Well Well Well, look who we have run into, the poor little weaslys, The mudblood and the potty clones." said the girl. Haley's hands were curled up into balls and her nails that were very unkept dug into her palms. haley stood up, "gurly, I don't know who you are but girl, if you wanna mess with my friends, youll have to get through me. "and what are you gonna do about it?" she pushed her back down into her seat. "Well, I should do much, much, more of what I will do, and thats this." she said standing up and making her fly across the tile floor, draco following. "consider that a warning!" she yelled as they walked away "and who in the world was that prep?" Haley asked "pansy Parkingson, Draco's girlfriend" replied ron. "oh my god, I just thought of the perfect nickname! Chim-Pansy!"  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Haley went shopping in london, when first coming out to the cobble-stone streets of London the guy that embraced Hermione the minute their eyes locked, when haley looked into Hermine's eyes, she could see the happiness. "haley, this is my Boy-friend Victor Krum and Victor, this is Haley, and you and Ginny knopw eachother." She said her face glowing. Haley got the hint and said, "well you guys go off and have some fun" Hermione sighed "no Its your birthday" she said " two words, just go." Hermione and Krum started to walk off "Ok I will meet you back here in an hour" she said looking back. Ginny and Haley went to a store called spencers, Hot topic, rave girl, and old navy. Then by that time it was time to meet up with Hermione. Hermione and Victor said their good-byes and The girls walked into the magical part of London and found Harry and Ron. From there they all went up back to the house. Tolly had already had everything ready, the cake, the icecream, and dinner. The night died down and they all went to sleep at 10:00, they had to get up at 7:00am.  
  
Haley I will write you every day, everyone promised. Haley had her trunk and they had theirs, both going , Haley's They all said their final good- byes and left. On the train haley found 3 other girls, one listenting to a headset rocking her straight blond hair. Then another girl with auburn hair reading a book, she was surprised it was a series she loved, a muggle book about magic. Then the third girl, she was sort-of petite and looked young, maybe 12. She was playing a game-boy. Haley sat down and all the girls stopped and looked at her. "Hi, I am Haley." She said with a smile." "I am Leslie Fern." Said the girl with the gameboy, she had light freckles across her face, and honey-colored eyes. "I am Cassidy" the girl reading the book said, she had a clear face, and greenish eyes. She tapped the girl listening to headset to introduce herself. "oh, I am Sydney, and you are?" she said taking off her headset "haley she replied with a smile. "so, haley, you lived in England huh?" the one named Leslie asked in a soft voice. "ya, didn't you?" She asked surprised by the question "no, I am from Chicago." She said "And I am from Canada" said Cassidy, she saw that Sydney had her music on so she said "and she is from New york" she said gestering toward Sydney. "oh, then why were the auditions in London?" she asked befuddled "well yours were, ours were close to our hometown." She explained "oh, makes sense." She shrugged "umm, anyways, do you have songs that they have written?" Cassidy asked "umm actually I do, hold on, I have them right here." She reached into a compartment in her guitar and took out some pieces of paper, there were songs about when her mom died, when she was banished from school, anything. She handed them to Cassidy, who started chewing on her pen. "hmmmm, these are pretty good, I have about 3 and and Sydney has two and Leslie has 4. so if Elliot, our manager lets us we can learn and maybe put them on our first CD!" "Where is our manager?" Haley asked "He is in another compartment of the train." Said Leslie glaring at the screen. For the next hour in a half of the train haley tuned her guitar and looked at a few of Leslie's songs, one was See you soon, when the time came to get on the plane Leslie Helped haley out, for the ride, haley and Leslie became good friends, Haley was like the big sister and Leslie the little. Haley fell asleep on the plane, she was wondering what her friends at Hogwarts were doing now. Well they were probably on the way there too, she said recalling her last trip to Hogwarts. When she woke up she saw Leslie looking out the window next to her. "'bout time you woke up, we are almost there." She said still looking out the window "How long do you suppose?" haley asked groggily "ten minutes at the most" she said in a half daze "What are you doing?" Haley asked "oh, well my friend and I auditioned for this together, and I got it and she didn't. I wasn't gonna do it at all but she made me, and now she is mad at me." Leslie replied "oh, well er- it isn't really your fault, she'll come around, when we hit the top" haley said with a grin "do you really think we will get that high?" she said for the first time Since haley woke up looked at her "it's in the bag." When they all got settled in a nice apartment building. When Haley was unpacking she found some kind of velvet box it looked about 3 times bigger then a ring box. She opened it and found a silver colored pearly type sphere, she picked it up out of the velvet box and her touch turned it blue. When she put it back down she saw Harry in it. "harry? She asked befuddled "HALEY!" Said many voices in the backround. "what is this?" she asked "AIM" "aol instand Messenger?" "no, A wizirds' Instant Messenger" "so?" she asked "so now we can talk back and forth during the year."  
  
For 2 months Haley, Leslie, Sydney, and Cassidy worked 6 days a week, 4 hours of school with tutors, 3 hours of practicing dancing, and 4 hours of singing and playing songs. The group decided on a name, Mus*cs Mag*cs, Cassidy thought of it, haley thought it would have suited a Magical band better, but it didn't matter. Their first CD came out in December. And Elliot decided to let them do a concert at a theme park, at 7:00pm singing Christmas songs 3 days before Christmas. Haley was practicing some traditional Christmas songs and a women came in giving her a dress, it was too short and was a spaghetti strap exposing her belly, high heels, a santa hat. There was no way she was wearing that in front of thousands of people! She set off to find Elliot.  
  
"I cannot wear this!" she said holing it up "You have to, this is your costume, be ready in 15 minutes, and don't forget to go to make-up" he said "Don't worry, I will do my own make-up' she said with a grin  
  
"Leslie!" she called looking for her friend "Yes?" she called "come here!" she called "no, I don't wand anyone to see me like this." Haley barged in, she saw Her in the identical outfit but her skirt had a cut going up it, and she had a tiara of mistle toe. "Haley, I can't- I won't do this!" she said sighing "so don't, I'm not, I am gonna wear my regular clothes" "are you aloud?" "well no, but they can't kick us uot, the people would hate them." Haley explained and Leslie bit her look skeptical "Ok, see you on stage!" Haley walked to her dressing room and put on a Roxy Hoodie, jeans, and some black eye-liner, she left the santa hat though. because it didn't take her long to get ready she decided to talk to her friends. She picked up the AIM. She tapped it a few times and a ringing sound would alert Harry that she was trying to get a hold of him. When Neville appeared in the sphere she said "Hey, where is harry?" "ummm, in the library... Studying with Hermione, Ron and Ginny." He said My heart is pounding, I am just about to perform in front of hundreds of people" Haley said, her stomache in knots "Don't worry" Neville said handing the device to Fred "Haley, just imagine the crowd in their underwear" he said "whatever" she said, and continued, "talk to you later, over and out" "one more thing?" "sure" she said looking at the time "you can do it, good luck" she just stared at the blank ball, until someone came in "miss potter, two minutes" "ok" she walked out meeting the rest of her band, Sydey in the dress and leslie in jeans a turtleneck and a santa hat. "lets do this" Haley said taking a deep breath, they had rehearsed for weeks, but nothing could prpare them for for this, hundreds of people screaming their name, Sydney saying to leslie she could see her parents, leslie saying the same to Sydney and Cassidy saying the same to her, but she knew she couldn't exchange the comment. That is, until she saw the group right up front, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and ron, she could have sworn she saw dumbledore, wink at her, but then he disappeared. They sang the traditional carols, and then went behind stage to change but then they saw Elliot, not pretty, he had a huge stress pimple right between his eyes "What in the world do you girls think your doing?!?" "getting changed" Haley said coolly, they walked off and got changed, this time they got to choose off a rack what they wanted. Haley chose some denim shorts and a black Hurley hoodie, she put her long hair in a half ponytail and waited for the guys in their private lounge, but it wasn't so private anymore, there, were her friends, she collided with Harry and They congraduated her on a great performance "I thought you guys were studying?" "no, we came home for the Christmas break and stayed in Unigorn Path, which is basically like Diagon Alley, but in America" "I know, I've been there" When Leslie came out she introduced them and They all had to go back in to the crowd. When they got on stage they started a happy song and then a sad, then Leslie accidentially messed up on their dance. They all kept on singing but Leslie couldn't start up again so Sydney saved then and did some backhand springs, leslie did some cartwheels, and they just had fun, it was great. So when they arrived back stage Elliot loved them. The whole world did. After she got dressed, she went back to Unigorn Path with her friends. The rest of the year went by smoothly. Although Haley was fulfilling her dream, she felt it had already been fulfilled. So that month, she quit the group. When she went home, the next month, she decided to work up her magic. She put A spell on the house and all the things in it. It would make sure no evil forces would touch it. She made sure her powers got stronger and never weaker, it seemed that during the time she didn't use her magic it got weaker. Already March, Haley was getting ready for a run, she would run through diagon alley, she put on some running shoes and ran down the path to Diagon Alley. She ran through the town and she couldn't help to feel like she was being followed, she looked around her all smiling faces, people she knew, because she comes her every day, she felt something tug at her heart, and another, but stronger, and again, but stronger. She was being tugged around by some kind of force, pulling her left and right, like somekind of puppet. When she felt the sense of evil, she put up her shield, a glowing light covering her body, it stopped, and once more she looked around, finding nothing she walked backwads, she was going to turn around and start running again, but she accidentially ran into someone. About a head taller than she, dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. "your oliver, aren't you?" she had never met him, but Harry talked about him when the Gryffendor team topic showed up, and she had seen pictures of him, but did he know her? "ya, and you are harrys sister, haley, aren't you suppose to be at school?" How did he know her? She didn't care, he was cute, and what could it hurt by just talking. "well, yes and no" "how so?" "Well, I am suppose to, but since Malfoy is Minister he kicked me out." "Since you don't have school, would you mind having dinner with me tonight?" "y-you mean like a date?" she said shocked, was she hearing right, Oliver asking her on a date. A lot of girls liked him, but he was too caught up in quidditch to care. "ya" "ok, then see you at .." "The three broomsticks" "but that's at Hogsmeade?" "yah, ok, just meet me here in 3 hours" he said looking at his watch. "yah, yah, ok!" she ran home, he stayed there, while an evil grin swept across his face, He laughed. And then changed, physically, into a lizard! He crawled off, in the shadows.  
  
and ate a snack, then wrote Harry a letter, but before she could there was Hedwig, carrying a cage, she stuck him in a cage and gave her some treats and water. But the thing she was holding was most surprising. It was. a baby snow owl. She put it on her arm and set it down to read the letter.  
  
Haley,  
  
The baby owl is yours to keep, last night, hedwig came home, she had been gone for days, she had3 baby owls with her, I couldn't believe it, I gave one to Ginny, one to Hermione, and of corse, one to you. I know you will take wonderful care of it. Your brother,  
  
Harry.  
  
It was charming. She decided to name it Ludwig, so his name would be kind of like his mother's.  
  
She wrote to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
How can't I love him?!? He is adorable. OMG! The most weirdest thing happened, Oliver asked me out!?! I am leaving in 2 and a half Hours! I can't wait, I mean, I am not saying anythings permanent but y'know, well Cya later.  
  
Haley  
  
She decided to touch up on some magic. She got caught up and about 30 minutes before, she got ready, took a shower, and put on a touch of lip gloss, and some black eye-liner. Then put on her Gap sweater and jeans. In the narrow alley. And when a hand touched her shoulder, the scenery behind her changed, into, the three broomsticks  
  
Back at hogwarts, Harry was in his room, just to drop his broom off, and saw Ludwig and hedwig, He read the letter, and said "but, that's impossible?!?" he scrawled a note down and sent it. He ran down to Ron and Hermione, and one that was suppose to with Haley, Oliver. "Oliver, did you by chance ask my sister out?" "You have a sister?!?" "oh man, do you know by chance how to apparate?" "well ya" "is there a way you can go to diagon alley and go to my house and find my sister." "Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked "Haley, sent a letter saying, Oliver asked her out!" "but how?" " don't know, oliver, can you go please?" "Ya, what does she look like and where is your house?" They gave him a picture, but said she had black and blue hair, now, instead of auburn. He left and Saw the house looking out upon Diagon alley, he ran up with no time to lose, He didn't know her, but knew how much Harry needed him to do this. He thought about if he was an orphan and could lose a sistere he just found. He knocked on the door and a small house-elf answered "How can Tolly Help you?" She asked "I am a friend of harry's? where is Haley?" "Miss. Haley left to the three broomsticks with a boy that sounds wonderful, Oliver, would you know Oliver? "I am Oliver" he apparated to The three broomsticks and found himself, sharing a booth with what looked like, Haley, well at least the girl they showed him He didn't know exactactly know what was happening but Harry had been the best 1st year seekers he had ever seen. And if someone was looking exactly like him, it was some kind of dark magic, why would they want to turn into him? The pair looked great together started to laugh, he went up to his clone and punched him right in the jaw, he was down, with a broken jaw, and he grabbed Haley and tried pulling her out of the shop and was take her to her house and try to explain. "Who the Heck are you?!?"She said not able to get a look at his face. He stopped and they just looked at eachother, just for one fleeting second. "Hold up now, what happened?" she asked bewildered "just come." He looked back at his clone, he was shrinking, to his own form. A little lizard "Ok, let's go" she said seeing that, and once she saw him grow ans grow, larger then human form "But, howabout we go my way." She said grabbing his hand and closing her eyes. And they were in a mist, they could see eachother, just the others couldn't see them "Where are we?" he said looking around "Shhhhhhhhhhhh, he can still hear us!" she said making sure he couldn't see them, when he looked straight at them and walked toward them "damn" "she raised one hand and created a blue fireball, she gathered more power, making it bigger, and threw it, pulling him into a different direction, they ran to her house and closed the door, not bothering to lock it, for it was bewitched, so that if anything evil would touch the house it would be petrified. "Why are you here?"she demanded "I am trying to save you!" "well I knew that, but who sent you? Who was that? What happened" she asked "Harry, I dunno, and again, I dunno" "Harry? How is he?" "we don't have time, we have to get back to Hogwarts!" "I cant, I'm here for a reason, I am not allowed on Hogwarts grounds." She explained "well I can't leave you here!" "you go, tell Hermione, Ginny, ron, Harry, and Dumbledore, I will see you soon, hopefully. I will apparate back to Hogwarts Ill meet them and you there." "I can't leave you!" "And I can't let this thing destroy my house, and I can't let you die because of me. GO!" she said touching his forehead and he was gone. She could have stayed here but she knew the spell wouldn't last long, she put up her shield and got out there. She looked around, but saw nothing, literally nothing. It was like her eyes were taped shut, she couldn't fight what she couldn't see. Could she? BAM!!!!!!!!!! She was out like a light. 2 Hours later. She heared voices, but she dare not open her eyes. The last time she felt this kind of pain she could talk to Harry. She took some of her energy and tried to make a direct connection. Harry? HALEY! Ya WHERE ARE YOU? Im not sure.Ill see you soon, bye. The conversation took a lot out of her, if she was going to try to face whoever was stalking her she needed all the energy she could get. "are you sure the girl can't wake up?" asked a cold voice "yes luscious!" a hollow voice said coming closer, "see!" he said flicking her nose, she filt it and she put on her shied. They both went wide eyed, but the hollow voiced man put on an evil smile. Come to me Potter, the words slithered through her head, she decided to play along to see what he was doing and obeyed Come, come. Follow me, lets have some fun, as she stood up, Something reached for her heart, and this time tried to take it, her heart was ripping out of her chest, or it felt so, she put up a stronger shield. She popped her heart back in, and Healed herself from the pain. "I know your heartless, but why steal mine?" she said "you fool, I am not trying to steal your heart, but the jewel inside." "well, whoever said you could have it?" she whipped out some lightning and slapped him, and luscious, she tried and tried to electricute him, but somehow he was glowing too, with a purple to a green. HE HAD A SHIELD! HE HAD THE GIFT!?! "Esmerelda, Valerie!!" she jerked at his jewels. She was no match, 3 against 1, 2 jewels, and more for Voldermort and half that for her. She jerked as hard as she could again, but she was attacked by Lucius, nothing he could do could hurt her, she petrified him. She had to weaken him, find a sensitive spot. somehow. "howabout you giving me one jewel?" she asked sarcastically. "Ha" "why not, you dirty mudblood!" "Silence potter!" "you can't hurt me! You dirty little mudblood, I don't see why people that think mudbloods are stupid follow mudbloods, your all stinkin hypoctites." She spat, and you can't even hurt me!" she started to dance "La, La, La, La, La, La, you wish!" He threw a shaft of power at her, He just kept going, although it was hurting her, but not as much as him, she had to keep getting him mad. He had too much un-tamed power for one human to hold. And he was still weak. "Dirty mudblood!!!" she screamed, and spat on his feet. He started to put more power into it, but it only took little power out of her, she looked out the window, and saw the full moon, It must be almost midnight. She called for Harry. HARRY! HALEY! Where are you!?! In the whomping willow, Voldermort has too much power, he has Valarie's and Emerelda's!!!!!!!!!! but he is waring down as long as I hang on I am home free, If we keep talking I can't hold on. Cya soon! Promise!  
  
He was wearing down, and so was she, if they didn't get there soon, Haley was afraid this would happen, she would die. And when someone, well, more than one. Her gang, Mgonnagal, and dumbledore "Grab hold! Quickly!" she shouted, as they all held hands with her, and others held hands with them. She was using their energy. But in a few minutes, he would flee. His power was sooooo low, she would beable to make him flee right now. "everyone, imagine a fireball in your hands, as many did, and they built up their fire. "Aim, and........ FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "she called out, and Voldermort was as skinny as a toothpick and deathly white. "harry, go touch him!" she closed her eyes, imagining Harry to still be able to be shielded. He burned him down to ashes, and they flew out into the wind. All that was left of him was 2 jewels, Haley picked them up. "And what to do with these?" "I think you should keep them." Haley just dropped, like a stone, she dropped the jewels, the inside of them, wich was just somekind of liquid seeped into haley's skin, and the outer shell cracked into a million pieces. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Ron asked Harry "I'm not sure, hopefully soon" he said cluching her hand. It had been 3 days that Haley had been in a deep sleep. as if on que haley squeezed his hand and opeined her beautiful blue eyes. She looked around and saw Ginny, Hermione harry, and ron. She saw candy and flowers on the nightstand and looked to see who they were from. Some from malfoy, and a lot from her friends and the weasly family, when she looked around, she got up and saw who else was in the Hospital wing. But it was only her and a boy that was asleep, he had blond hair, she went to get a closer look, with her friends close behind. Surprisingly, it was Oliver. "What happened?" "It's sad" harry said looking at his friend and his hand on Haley's shoulder. "What?" "Well, last year, at professional Quidditch tryouts, he got hit so hard with a bludger in the head, he got knocked off his broom. He was badly hurt. A month later they found out he had epilepsy, when he came back from our house he had a ceazer." "Why was he at Hogwarts in the first place?" "he was looking for a job, just for a year. So now next year, he is gonna be our defence against the dark arts teacher." "Oh, can I get out of this joint?" "well your not allowed to, and once you leave this place you have to leave." Ginny replied "Hmph, well I guess it is pretty good, I am so tired snce I have been asleep I have been taming magic" Said Haley. Someone opened the door. "Ok, well we have to go, were not actually suppose to be here, get back to bed!" He said "OK, bye" she said getting into bed and pretending to be asleep. She opened one eye to see who it was, Dumbledore, and unfortunately, Lusius. She still pretended to be asleep. "Lucius, you can't make her go home yet, she's still sick, if anything, she should be going to school here, for when she isn't she gets in to much trouble." Dumbledore said, touching her face gently. "Fine, let her get into trouble, that is not my bisness, nor my fault or of my interest" and again the door opened, but this time, it was Hagrid and Minevera, "Here they are Mr. Malfoy, the signatures of the Ministry and more, if you don't let Haley Potter back into Hogwarts, you will be empeached." He said with a grin "Ha Ha, the Gameskeeper, and Assistant principal are trying to save the education of a mere girl?" he asked "You said it yourself, she is more than a mere girl" Minevera said smoothly "and if you would like to keep your position as the Minister of magic, you have no choice." She finished "We'll see about that" he said, and turned to leave. But befor he left Haley had a great Idea. As he walked out of the room His long blond hair started to fall out. About five minutes later she heard someone yell "Hey Malfoy! It looks like your getting old!" along with uncontrollable laughter. She heard Everyone walk out and she sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around making sure nobody was around but noticed oliver, he had a smile on his face about ready to laugh "Howdy!" "That's a wonderful way to pursuade the minister to let you come back to school!" He said shaking his head jokingly "That's my way of doing things all right!" she said proudly "Hey, do you wanna play a game of exploding snap?" "sure" she said while he went to get it out of his bag and walked over and sat on her bed. Oliver won. They played another game and Haley won. They both started to get pretty sleepy, and they went to sleep. When Haley woke up she found Oliver still asleep, so she decided to go to the common room. She changed into a pair of black baggy jeans, and a blue t-shirt. She added a few spiked bracelets and left. She started humming a tune from the concert and walked up the changing staircases wich were kind of like an elevator, and took a right, told the fat lady the password, and saw a big group of people, when she went to see what was up she saw Harry, Hermione, ron, and Ginny ripping up a newspaper, a girl standing next to them. She looked like such a prep. Short mini skirt, long curly blond hair in a neat ponytail. A shirt that said STAR on it with rinestones. She jostled her way through and said "hey guys, wat up?" her hands in her pockets. "Oh, Haley, we were just talking about you!" the girl said with a smile "Oh, how" she said with her arms crossed, she saw this girls' wheels turning. "Haley, everyone thinks you do drugs" Hermione said quietly "because of her" Ginny said pointing at the girl "I only speak the truth" she said innocently "not if you said that little gurly." Haley wondered why she would say this about someone she didn't know, but maybe she did know her, there was something about her, something so familiar. Haley didn't feel like dealing with this crap, so she left her hanging at the top of the outside part of the stairs by her shirt. "AHHHHHH, help me!" she screamed, "better not move! It'll just make you fall quicker! She watched her friends trying to get her down, and the rest of Gryffindor cheering and laughing. "It's good to have you back!" Harry said hugging her, they all talked and laughed, until Haley had to get back to the hospital wing.  
  
(`'.¸(`'·..¤..·'´)¸.'´)  
  
´¨`·.* Ellie *.·´¨`  
  
(¸.'´(¸.·'´¤`'·.¸)`'.) 


End file.
